Halo: A New Hope
by MLGWatermelown
Summary: The Exodus of the United Species Covenant limped into the Andromeda galaxy after losing so much from the flood. Met with an underdog rebellion fighting against the empire, the USC must fight once more to survive in a new galaxy. M for future language and violence. First story in the Cycle Chronicles.


**An even longer time ago in a galaxy even further away. Almost fifteen billon years after the big bang.**

"They are ready. Are you sure?" a female bi-pedal form, curvaceous and gentle, stood tall next to a console, facing another being in a grey walled chamber, large in size, but felt almost homely. The metal walls adorned in neon green glyphs and circuitry, creating a form of art, yet functional and with purpose, and provided light to the room. The ceiling was a metal made clear, allowing the inhabitants to see the astral bodies of space.

"Yes, purge the parasite from this galaxy. The inheritors of the mantle cannot be influenced by such filth." The other relied. Even though they were of the same species, its form was not at all the same. While it was also bipedal, it was a being that was smoke-like, with metallic armour encasing its body, only revealing two orange eyes, shrouded in grey smoke. Its voice, distinctly male, almost baritone, echoed through the chamber.

"But the power the forerunners wielded because of it almost rival the dimensional beings we fought against not long ago."

"Yes, and just like their evolved brethren, they were deluded by their power, and thus we will have to eliminate the threat they possess, just like we did their progenitors, those so called 'Force Wielders'."

"Yes, but didn't that weigh on your mind? Just like it does mine?"

"It does primordial. You will share my burden in time. But know that we do not destroy completely. The ones we left behind, the father and his future children will still affect the events in the future, I feel it deep within… more importantly… I remember." The tall being scowled.

"We've been at this for timelines my love, how many more forevers must we endure? Until a result we desire comes forth?" she replied, anger just lightly seeping from her tone.

"Calm yourself primordial, you must remember, we exist now only to complete the cycle. If we fail, nothing would have come to pass, and perhaps even our eventual successors would not exist to defend all timelines from them. I remember everything, our duty, as it was countless timelines ago, is to preserve and defend humanity." At that, her face morphed into a small smile, remembering the past.

"Our duty. I never really thought we would be the ones that would roll the stone that causes the avalanche, and yet… somehow I'm not surprised."

"Yes, it was recorded like this, and thus we must finish the cycle. And always remember, we will live on after this. The flood is the punishment, the cleansing, and the eventual rebirth of all things." He paused, a decision made, one that will change the very fabric of existence…. of every existence. "Release the flood… they will cleanse our mistakes and forge our future in a fire nothing else can match, making them strong, and ready for what is to come. I hope, in time, our brethren can forgive us for what we have to do."

"They have fallen long ago, the forerunners at our doorstep and only we remain. What will happen to you after I complete my part?" Primordial asked, while tapping on the console.

A wry smile was felt on his form rather than seen. "Fallen? No. Our brethren are only missing, waiting to be found once more. We will see each other again after all the created know peace. That I vow"

She smiled warmly at him, changing her form for the final time, growing large. Her voice changed, and now spoke mentally.

 _ **Don't make a girl a promise… if you know you can't keep it**_

 **A/N – A very ambitious beginning, not beta'd, would be interested in anyone to help with consistency, which will be a major headache, and general quality of content. Also, updates are dictated by my muse, and my muse alone, any demands for an update will be ignored. Anyway, how's this for a prologue?**

 **-Watermelown-**


End file.
